The Serpent's Calling
by Gldnlqr
Summary: Rewritten Under New Name! AU. Post PoA. Harry is secretly a dark wizard. He finally gets his chance during the Quiddich World Cup when he meets Victor Krum. He enrolls at Dumstrung under an alias, Victor's brother. They graduate at the same time.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The Serpent's Calling**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings died and left me Harry Potter to write?...No?...Oh, false alarm then. Nothing is mine.**

**Summary: AU. Placed after third year. Similar storyline to 'Goblet of Fire'. Harry is secretly a dark wizard. He finally gets his chance during the Quiddich Cup when he meets Victor Krum. He enrolls in Dumstang as Smaragdus Fulgur Krum, Victor Krum's brother. Victor and Igor Kararoff stay at Dumstrung to teach Harry. Harry graduates the same year as Victor. Harry travels the world for two years. He goes to Hogwarts as the new Defense teacher. What happens then? Even I don't know...**

**Warnings: Dark!Harry, slash, spoilers books 1-4, slight ones for 5, Harry Potter AU, Horribly OCC characters.**

_Tom pushed his hair back with his wand. He stood stock still, in shock. Emotions ran through him. Who...what...why?_

_Tom smirked. He moved back, then showed him who he really was. He felt himself tear up. Oh, god. OH, GOD! He backed up, refusing to allow himself to cry. Then, Tom attacked with the Basilik. At the end, he sat there, the fang beside him, grasping his wound. Tom looked down at him sympethtically. "You could have joined me.." He heard Tom mutter. _

_He looked up at him, he opened the diary. He looked at it sadly, then back at Tom. He grabbed the fang and looked at Tom, saying with his eyes how sorry he truely was. The fang was driven into the diary. Tom fell back, as if hit. A bolt of light shone through him. He drove the fang down again. Tom grasped at his body, more light shining though.The fang went down once more. Tom exploded, shattering to pieces. He allowed a single tear to fall._

_He would never forget the boy so much like him. The boy who was his equal, his other half, his parent's murderer, the man who he was to kill or be killed by, Tom Marvello Riddle, Lord Voldemort, him..._

Harry bolted up from the bed, breathing heavily. He felt the tears come, like always. He had been put through so much...Harry stifled the tears vicously. He scrambled from the bed and leaned against his window frame. That had been a little over a year ago. Harry was now thirteen years old.

He was spending the summer at his 'relatives' house. Last year had been...interesting, to say the least. Remus, Sirius, Peter...he needed to talk to Tom about his choice in servants. Harry burst out laughing. Oh, yes. Like he would listen to The Boy Who Lived. The Boy Who Wouldn't Die, more like it...Harry shook his head. No need to think about that.

The Weasley's were coming to pick him up in a few hours. He would soon see the wizarding world again. The thought drove all thoughts of Tom to the back of his head. Harry hurriedly packed. He was ready in a few minutes. He waited and the Weasly's showed up a little late, the twins pranking Dudley before they left.

Harry got settled and learned that they were going to see the Quiddich Cup.

The days until the day of the Cup passed quickly, not much happened. The day came upon Harry rather quickly. They portkeyed to the area, settling in in tents a bit away from the Pitch. The accual game was impressive. After it, when Krum came to give the snich to the Minister, Harry had met him. They had talked for a minute. Krum had asked Harry to talk to later, after the tide of people had died down. Harry was to meet him and his headmaster to the right of the Pitch.

Harry went alone, rather disgusted by Ron's fan adoration to Krum. He met Krum where he asked. Harry smiled when he saw Krum. When he saw the man beside Krum, he hesitated. The man was familiar. He was one of Tom's, he realized with a sigh. Maybe he wouldn't be so lucky, after all.

Krum and Karkaroff noticed Harry's expression drop when seeing Igor. Karkaroff stiffened. Krum walked over to Harry, looking at him, concerned. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded. Then, paused and shook his head. "No, I'm not." he looked at Karkaroff. "I know who you used to accociate with." Kararoff's eyes turned horrified. Harry contined. "I dont care." Both Krum and Kararoff looked at him, confused.

Kararoff spoke quietly, "Why?"

Harry smiled sadly. "I just don't." He looked around. "Can we continue this elsewhere?" Both men nodded and took Harry to Kararoff's tent. They listened intently as Harry spoke of his childhood, his first, second and third year and the difficulties he had had. He also spoke of his wavering faith in the light, of his sadness in killing the diary, of wanting to learn...to learn about the darker arts.

Kararoff nodded, eyes brighter than before. "I believe I can transfer you, if you are willing. You can even say you don't feel safe at Hogwarts because of all the times you have been attacked."

Harry nodded."I want to. It would be a great opportunity. Besides, I doubt Tom will try to attack me in a Dark Arts school." Both Kararoff and Krum nodded. Then, Krum stiffened. "What about the Tournement?" He exclaimed.

Kararoff speculated for a moment. "He can stay at the school. He will need to use a time-freezer to catch up, however."

Harry looked confused. "Isn't Hogwarts the best school in Europe?"

Kararoff simply laughed. "No, It is Dumstrang. Our students do not show off like the Hogwarts ones, however. We have two different Owl and Newt classes. One includes our extra cirrculiam and the highest score for the Owls has been three Newts. For the Newts, it has been two Masters. It is not released to the public. The teachers grade them. The second testings are what we show the Ministry and public as our skills."

Harry nodded. It made sense. "How does your school system work?"

"I'm glad you asked. We have five houses. Demast, Astris, Kirik, Lioe, and Elif. We go by raw power. It changes, that is why there are two sortings. One when you are eleven and one at age16. The grades are usually 1st and sixth. Elif is the first house. It's colors are blue and gray. It is the lowest power-wise. The animal is a crow.

The next is Lioe. It is the second highest powerwise. It's colors are red and pink. It's animal is the jackel. Next is Kirik. It is the middle house. It's colors are yellow and orange. It's animal is the wolf. Next is Astris. It is the second most powerful house. It's colors are gold and green. Its animal is the Egyptian Asp. Demast is the most powerful. Its colors are silver, white and black. It has three animals, a silver Dragon, a white werewolf and a black unicorn. There hasn't been anyone in Demast for over one thousand years. No one has been powerful enough.

A Demast is royalty at Dumstang. They are the most powerful, the most skilled, they are destined to do things never before seen. The last Demast was Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Before them was Morgana. Before her, was Demast himself."

Harry's eyes widened. "They has only been four? In the entire schools history?" Kararoff and Krum nodded.

"A Demast would control the school. Thier choices override the Headmaster and Govenors'. Rules are null and void for them. They are respected, feared and awed by all who know what they are." Harry nodded.

Harry stopped nodding. "When can I go?"

Krum laughed. Kararoff nodded. "I will summon your belongings. We will go to Dumstang to get this all sorted out. You will be sorted and you will have to start your learning. You will use a time-freezer. It is different from a time-turner. It freezes time. You and your teachers will be able to cover a decade worth of training in one month. You will stay there, with chosen teachers, for a year. That is, to you, it will be one thousand two hundred years. Niether you nor the teachers will age. You will graduate then. It will, however, not be official. You may do whatever you wish after that. We will change your name. For obvious reasons."

Krum's eyes lit up. "He will graduate at the same time as me?"

Kararoff nodded to his student. Krum grinned. "Harry, how would you like to become my brother? Adopted, of course."

Harry grinned, his first real smile in quite awile. "Yes, I would love that."

Krum gave a brief nod. "Now, what to call you exactly..."

Harry answered automatically, "Emerald Lightning, or Smaragdus Fulgur."

Krum and Kararoff burst out laughing. "Oh, that fits you" Kararoff said, still laughing.

Harry smiled at him. His brows furrowed together. "I want you to come with me. I have a bad feeling about the Tournement, whatever it is..." Krum and Kararoff exchanged glances. They turned back to Harry. "If you want, both of us can go with you." Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorlessly.

Harry left them and headed to the Weasley's tent. That night, a group of Death Eaters attacked. Kararoff came to find Harry within the first few minutes of screaming. He burst into the Weasly tent, cursing up a storm. He bypassed the startled redheads to the boy he was after. He picked Harry up gently. Harry murmered softly, waking up. He looked up at Kararoff, blinked and snuggled into the man.

Kararoff left the tent with Harry in tow, leaving behind a clan of shocked redheads. Kararoff quickly located Krum and both of them went to Kararoff's tent. Krum had already packed his tent in a matter of moments. Kararoff packed his with a wave of his wand. He had already summoned Harry's belongings. The two men stood side by side and appearated with one Boy Who Lived.


	2. DumstrangEntrance

Kaede Laelithar: Hehe, I am not so good at the foreshadowing. Or, maybe, too good? Ah, theres a reason for the founders/Morgana thing. The Chamber of Secrets will come in later...promise. Oh, and, no one really saw Harry's reaction. What I said happened, happened in a matter of minutes. Basically, Kararoff was in, then out. For all the Weasley's know, Harry was kidnapped. Oh, and from what I know of a certain group of redheads, it would take at least twenty minutes to get up, much less raise a hand against Kararoff taking Harry. We will get into that more in this chapter, just wait.

Sybelle Annya:Thanks, and yeah, I meant for it to. I figured, hey, we all already know this junk, why not try to skip a little bit to get to the good parts? Oh, and Harry wont start teaching until chapter five, at the least. Dumstrang and his gradutaion will take up a bit of space. Just wait and see. Oh, and I dont really do long chapters. For me, I drug that chapter out pretty long.

A/N:Erm, I'm looking for a beta for this story. Can you help me please:pout:

Chapter Two: Dumstang-Entrance

Harry woke up in a rickety bed. He groaned and got up slowly. He looked around, then. It was a fairly small room, about the size of his bedroom at the Dursleys. Harry felt panic for a moment, what if he was at the Dursleys'? He jumped a mile wide when the door creaked open. To his relief, it was Victor Krum who stepped through, not one of the Dursley's.

Victor noticed Harry's jumpiness. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded, his stress dropping off his shoulders. Then he stiffened again. "Where am I?" Harry asked, looking around the room. Victor laughed. "Ship outside the school. You could not get in the first time without being awake. We were afraid of what would happen."

Harry nodded. He understood, alright. This school was the best in Europe, the darkest one, as well. Of course the spells would want someone fully awake for the wards to activate with.

Harry and Victor left the cabin. Victor talked about the school all the way up the deck. What Harry saw made him confused. The ground was barren. There was nothing but the large lake the ship was on and jagged, mountainy terrian. Victor laughed at Harry's face, "You didnt expect it to be out in the open, did you?" Harry nodded and Victor laughed harder. When he finally calmed down, Igor was there, looking at him curiously. Victor just shook his head.

The two men lead Harry down and off the ship. They started climbing a very worn path that Harry wouldn't have otherwise seen. It blended into the rocks surrounding it. No magic required. Harry walked quietly. Igor and Victor stopped in front of a deadend wall. Igor took a deep breath. "You will be registered by the wards. You should have no problems staying with us. Follow behind us and you will be fine."

Harry nodded and walked behind Victor, who was behind Igor. Igor went first, the stone seeming to suck him in. next was Victor. Then Harry went. He closed his eyes tightly. He felt something warm spill over him. He opened his eyes and smiled at Igor and Victor, who both smiled back.

Harry walked behind them. There were several hallways, all were lit with brightly lit torches. Harry curiously touched the flame and smiled when his hand came away unharmed. Harry hurried up to catch up to Igor and Victor, who were chatting animatedly about something or another.

They stopped in front of another wall. This one held a decrative tapistry over it. Harry watched, intrued, as the people started moving. It was of a dragon war. There were hundreds of dragons and humans and what looked like elves portrayed. The fighting escalated and a white haired elf on a silver chinese fireball was about to launch a spear at who looked like a leading human. Just as it happened, a hand on his shoulder startled him.

Victor laughed. "Ah, watching the tapistry, huh? Quite a piece. No one knows where it came from or even which war it represents. It is quite the mystery."

Harry nodded and gave the tapistry a last glance. He turned back to Victor. "Anything you needed?" Harry asked.

"No. I just thought you could use some sleep..."

Harry suddenly felt his tiredness rush back. Ok. Sleep it was.

Harry nodded at Victor faintly. He turned to the tapistry and caught the attention of the elven woman who had caught Harry's earlier attention. "Trio" Harry smiled sadly. The tapistry curled up a little at the side, revealing a small entrance. Harry walked in, and looked behind him. Victor wasn't there. He went back out. He saw Victor just standing there , arms crosses. "why can't you come inside?" Harry asked.

Victor laughed. "No, I can, but 1) I need you permission. 2)I need to want to be in there ,which I don't. You really do need to sleep. I have my own quarters."

Harry nodded, feeling foolish. He reentered the room. The entrance closed. Half-blind with sleepiness, Harry finds the bed and falls into it. He is asleep before his head hits the pillows.

A/N:Sorry it is so short. I'll try to do more next time.


	3. DumstangSorting

tessa3:Ok, time technically, slows down, hence, the freeze thing. One month10 years. 12 months1200 years. Got it? Harry WILL NOT AGE! He will be 14 when he graduates with Krum, but he will have charms or something to help him look older. OK? Yes, they will. I wanted to make it so that Harry would be teaching those two (and Malferret) in thier final year. Ah, there WILL be some other pairings, but I'm not sure what they will be yet. I am REALLY big on the unconventanal relationships, just to warn you here. I can tell you now. There will be NO Ron/Hermione pairing. I am still tring to decide. But, really, I do not like that couple. Sure, they have thier moments, but we will likely see it enough in the books and movies. The Order, school and DE's will have an interesting time trying to figure out just who Harry(as Krum's brother) reminds them of.

HoshiHikari:Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Allyanna: It'll get better, and thank you for reading and reviewing my story.

Maryna:What? New? Exciting? Me:rolls eyes: wrong person lady...

kungzoune:erm, thanks for reading and reviewing.

A/N: It's that time! Harry's sorting:dull expession: Guess where he goes? One guess..

* * *

Chapter 3:Dumstrang-Sorting

* * *

Harry is woken by the lady from the tapistry. She is on a portrit over his desk. She calls him softly until he wakes up. Harry blinks at the celing, then rolls over and off the bed. He gets dressed slowly. He feels excitement pour though him, as he is looking at the lady.

He is at Dumstrang. He is away from Hogwarts and it's resposibilies, its expectations. Away from the Dersleys. Away from his title as the Boy Who Lived. He was starting over. A whole new leaf. No one knew him...He felt pleasure roll though him. He could be himself...

Harry fairly bounces out of the room. He feels the invisible threads that make up the Dumstang ward leading him. He follows, trusting them not to get him lost.

Harry finds himself in front of a wooden door. He cautiously opens it and finds, to his pleasure, a group of excited teachers and students in the room. Harry sees Victor and walks up to him, sitting beside him silently.

Victor turns to see him and smiles. Kar..Igor sees Harry, too, and stands up. The group silence, looking at the Headmaster.

Igor smiles at them all. He turns to Harry and waves him over. Harry stands up, curious. He walks over to Igor. He starts talking. "I would like to introduce a new student, Smaragdus Fulgur Krum. I will sort him now, as to reduce problems later." He explained.

Everyone nodded. Harry suddenly became nervous. He knew each school had thier own ways of sorting people. Harry stood quietly, waiting.

Igor summoned a small, silver knife. He handed it to Harry. Igor motioned for Harry to cut his hand. Harry slid the blade cleanly across his right palm. The blade came away clean, but Harry's blood dripped onto the floor.

Igor did the same to himself. "Follow me exactly." Igor said. Harry nodded. Igor spread his palm out, open, cupping the blood. Harry did the same.

Igor started chanting slowly, Harry repeated, word for word.

Igor dipped his wand in his blood and slid it once across his eyes. He dipped it again and slid it from forehead, down his nose, to his chin. He dipped again and slid it down his right cheek. He did it again, sliding it down his left cheek. He did it again, sliding it on his left palm, making a crude star. Harry repeated it.

Igor dipped his wand once more. The chanting got louder and Igor swirled his wand in lazy patterns in the air. Harry repeated.

The chanting stopped and the blood disappeared. Both Harry and Igor started glowing softly. Igor was a light green color, swirling slightly with dark shades of gold. Everyone gasped as they looked at Harry. Harry looked down at himself.

He had black and silver swirling together, there were white streaks though it all. He remembered what Igor had said about the houses and his head shot up. Hell. NO.

Everyone was staring at him with fear, awe and...hope shining in thier eyes. Harry groaned. Great. He was royalty, now. Why couldn't he ever be normal? He felt a shifting in the wind.

_You were not born to be normal, master._ Harry blinked in confusion, huh? The intity laughed. _I am Dumstrang._ The intity introduced itself. Harry smiled. _hello _he thought.

Dumstrang nodded. _You will be a good master for me and the people here. _Harry smiled wider. _Thank you._

_No, thank you, master. You will accept to be our master, then?_ It asked hopefully. Harry accented. _Yes. What does it entail, exactly, though?

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah, I know the sorting is rather drawn out, but try to imagine about twelve children repeating the actions of the Headmaster and they glow thier house colors. Make sense?

A/N2: Sorry it took a few days. Anyway, I'm gonna be gone for three days. No internet access. I will, how-ever, be working on my stories. Both will be longer and/or have more chapters. Remember! R&R!


	4. Durmstrang and the Prophet

Allyanna, ailisa d. frieson, Maryna, fudgebaby, Dawnay, SolitaryPoison, LitCandle, and Angelkitty77, thank you for reading and reviewing my fic. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

fallingflower11: I'll think on it, thank you.

yo-yo55d: Erm, yeah :rubs neck, embarrased: Thank you for picking that up.

Yami no Kaze: Yes, I know EXACTY what you mean. I hate...ok, really, REALLY dislike those kinds of fics. I like him at least a little bit...dark, ya know what I mean?

Kahmet: I've been meaning to ask someone this...what exactly is Pocky:sheepish grin: Sorry, but I really don't know and the wondering has been killing me...

HoshiHikari: No kidding...:big grin:

teesa3: Yes, exactly, he will mentaly be over a thousand years old, but physically, only 14. Well, really not much, as he will be going kinda slower than the others. He will only be asked to do his role as a Demast at the begining of the school year and the end. The rest of the time he will be in the Freeze thingy...Um, the accual Harry pairing will not come until later. The same with the others. Though I need suggestions for a few people. Igor Kararoff, Victor Krum, Natalie Alises(one of Harry's teachers), Trin Ingir(girl in Victor's classes, his best friend), Draco Malfoy, Hermoine Granger, Severus Snape, Belltrix Lanstage(her husband will die later on...), Lily Potter(cannot explain yet...), Remus Lupin, Alexis Desties(another of Harry's teachers), erm, a few more, but those are the major characters I got in my head so far...

Sybelle Annya: Like I said, try to imagine several students doing this at one time, lined up. They would copy the exact movements and words of the teacher. Of course, the process would take longer than with Harry so they didn't mess up, but remember, the sorting cermony at Hogwarts takes about thirty or fourty minutes, if not longer.

* * *

Chapter Four: Durmstang and the Prophet

* * *

Harry could hear the shock in the 'voice' of the school. _You mean, you don't know about the other masters?_

Harry frowned, thinking. Then, his face lit up in realization. _You mean other Demast students?_

The school seemed excited._Yes, So you know of them?_

_Only slightly. Rumors, history..._

_Yes..._It seemed disappointed. _You wish to know more about your position?_

_Yes._

_The first Demast was Alan Demast, himself. He was the creator of the killing curse. The second was Morgana, or rather, Morgan Le Fay. She was the rival of Merlin and King Arthur's sister._

_The third was Salthazar Slytherin. He was a genious potions master. The fourth came not two years after him, his best friend and later, lover, Rayona Ravenclaw_(A/N: Tell me if I spelled this wrong, please.)_. They were two of the founders of Hogwarts. _

_You are the fifth. Harry Potter, Smaragdus Krum. The Boy Who Lived, the fifth Desmast. _

Harry nodded, willing the school to continue.

_The Demasts are always powerful. They are rulers amoung the others of Durmstrang. Their say overrules all others, here. They are come to for advice by both students and teachers alike. Because you will be in Time-Freeze, you will not be expected to be around as much. It is expected for you to show up at two occations. The start of the year and the graduation._

_You will be taught whatever you wish. You have no boundries opon you. You are allowed to go anywhere and do anything. You are the law in this school. _The school made sure Harry knew exactly what being a Demast meant.

Harry did. _So, I control everything here?_

_Yes, correct. In fact, it is expected that you learn the darkest of the arts and learn them well._The school seemed to pulse with energy.

_Everyone talks about how evil Morgana and Slytherin were. They forget Desmast and Ravenclaw. But, that is a story for another time._The school decided.

_Later, you will also be taught about your ansestors. For now, my lord, I bid you good evening. I wish that you call me Durmstrang. Good night, master._

Harry felt everything come into focus. Everyone was still staring at him, shocked. Harry saw he was still shining. He shrugged and sat down, continuing to eat his meal.

The people slowly followed his lead. Talking started just as slowly. Victor congralated Harry. He said with humor in his voice and eyes that he, Victor and Igor really should have expected it. Victor just grinned.

As the meal drew to a close, slight pops were heard all over the room. Owls, ravens, phoenixes and other birds flew in and landed on differnt people's shoulders.

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and gently nipped his ear. harry gave her a piece of toast and Hedwig stretched out her leg, showing the rolled up parchment attached to it.

Harry thanked her and read it. His eyes widened and he turned to Victor, motioning him to read. He did. He finished and started laughing. Harry soon joined in. They finished thier meal and Harry, Igor and Victor walked together to Igor's office. On the way, Harry asked about the owls.

Igor explained, "The school wards check for anything that might harm someone. Those are taken to a certain room where the letters will be destroyed. The animals are released." He added, seeing Harry's slightly worried look. "The safe ones are allowed into whatever room the reciever of the letter is in."

"But how do they get to the wards?" Harry asked, remembering the path and warded doorway.

Igor laughed. "There is a passage higher up the cliffface for them to enter by. They fly right into it and the wards read them. " Harry nodded. It made sense.

"How big is the opening?" He wondered outloud.

"A fully grown dragon could fly through without harm." Igor stated, trying to give Harry a size comparision to go by.

"Oh, wow. Really?"

Igor nodded and they continued onward. Igor opened a simple wooden door. They walked in, still talking.

Igor turned to the boys. "Now, what was so funny in there?" He asked, motioning towards the dining area.

Harry opened the parchment and read outloud.

" 'The Dark Mark was seen this week for the first time in over a decade. Three muggles and a muggle born were found dead this morning. That is not the most disturbing thing, Harry Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, was reported missing.

Potter, was staying with friends, the Weasley family. He was abducted right as the screaming started. Three other sources, along with the Weasleys were questioned by the Aurors this afternoon.

" ' "He was laying there, peacefully,' Says Arthur Weasley, head of the Weasley family household. 'Then, a cloaked person came in and snatched him up before he could even mutter a word. My family is not taking this well.' He finished sadly.

" ' "He...no one knows who took...Harry was a great friend..." Ronald Weasley, Potter's best friend said brokenly.

" ' "Potter was in the arms of one man. Another was beside the first." Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune stated in shock. "All three disappeared into thin air...maybe a Portkey or Appearation...Potter's the only one I know with meesy black hair, a scar on his forehead, ragged clothes and a pair of broken glasses."

" ' "We have to assume the worst, that Mr. Potter was kidnapped." Says Head Auror, Aista Nargird. "We have to wait now for either his body or a ransom note." ' "

Harry burst into laughter, once again.

Igor nodded. "At least no one will suspect you." He said seriously. Then, he, too broke into laughter.

* * *

A/N: There ya go. A longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. 


	5. Meetings

A/N: Reviews from now on will be in **this. **Thank you.

**SolitaryPoison:thanks**

**Kehmet:thanks...Um, still haven't answered what Pocky is...**

**ailisa d. frieson:LOL. You seem to like that word...**

**laimerkian:Ah! thanks. I'll be correcting the earlier chapters...eventually...maybe...:shrug:**

**Yami no Kaze:Hmm...I can't say about the magical being. Strictly hush, hush. You understand...And his belief on how it is run...The Ministry is a bunch of prats...He's gonna learn about alot of other societies and try and infulence the British Ministry a little bit, lol.**

**Ti3nl3i:Ep:hide:sorry. Didn't know, and I'm sticking to that.**

**LitCandle:Hehe, no kidding. Oh, It'll be fun...:evil look:beta hits Gldnlqr upside the head:Gldnlqr sulks:...**

**ranma hibiki: hmmm...me to!**

**yo-yo55d:Once again, I know. I'll correct it sometime in the future.**

**HoshiHikari:Thanks :grin: I thought it was too. Did you notice Draco's ever-so-lovely comments? I laughed and laughed when I wrote that...it seems like something he would do. The last part of his statement was when they tried to make him comfirm who Harry was. I loved the sarcasm. Ok, enough ranting!**

**elvengoddess696:Thankyou.**

A/N2: Um, sorry for taking so long. I had quite a lot to do. I moved! Yep. Anyway. Heres the story.

* * *

Meetings

* * *

Harry, or Smaragdus, rather, or even Mar, as Victor had taken to calling him, stared up at the celing. He had been at Dumbstrang for a week, now. He had spent this week learning how the Time-Freeze accually worked, with experience. He had lived a total of two years in here. He had spent all of it thinking, reading, or practicing magic and fighting.

It worked like this: He was in a series of room that were hardly ever used. There was a barrior around these rooms. Once someone walked into the rooms, they would automatically ajust to the Time-Freeze area. Mar stayed there, eccept for the sorting, and other times when his presence was required.

The rooms in the barrior were: A room similar to the Room of Requirement, several bathrooms, a kitchen and medium size dining room, ten bedrooms for Mar and his teachers and guests, a large library that put Hogwarts to shame, a labrotory, a common room, and an inside greenhouse.

His teachers, Victor and Igor would stay for only three or four days at a time, sometimes longer. Mar would only have a few teachers. They would be trusted with some of his real story. He knew that Igor and Victor would teach him, as well as Victor's bestfriend, Trin. The girl was eccedingly hyper, much to many people's annoyance and Mar's mixed feelings. Trin knew how to lift his spirits, but she wouldn't leave him alone when he wanted to brood in peace.He had yet to meet his other teachers.

Mar shook himself out of his thoughts and jumped up out of bed, rushing to the common room. Today, not only would he be meeting his teachers, he would be able to see Victor, Igor and Trin. He took a book and settled himself in front of the fire, waiting. His head snapped up when he heard the sqelching sound that meant someone had entered the wards. His wand immediantly came up.

He relaxed when a familiar willowy, strawberry-blonde woman walked through. Mar rolled his eyes and looked Trin over. She was taller than him, but shorter than Victor, who she nicknamed Vicky. She had bright hazel eyes that often flashed gold. Trin was a werewolf and proud of it, thank you VERY much! She had an American accent from growing up there and she had sharp features that he associated with werewolves. Her hair was short, but framed her face.

Trin caught site of him and rushed over, hugging Mar tightly. "Can't...breathe..." Mar weased out. Trin let go and shook her head at him. She turned them both around to greet the amused Igor and Victor, and three others Mar didn't recognize. His teachers, he supposed.

Trin grinned at him. "These are your teachers...other teachers." She said after a pause of thought. Really, Mar didn't know WHY she was a dark witch...she was too...hyper.

Trin gestured to a woman to Victor's right. She had dark brown hair, with lighter streaks in it. It was pulled into a braid that fell to her waist. She had light green eyes and seemed kinda nervous. She was slightly chubby, but not much. She held herself like she was powerful, however, so Mar didn't comment. She reached Victor's shoulders, which was really, quite tall. "Natalie Alises, Herbology, Runes and Ancient languages." Harry nodded.

Trin motioned to Igor's right and Victor's left. The man had black hair that reached his shoulders and had that factor Mar held in common with long hours of potions work. He reminded Mar of Snape and he would have believed it was, if not for a few factors. The man had a normal sized nose that fit well on him. He had light blue-green eyes that spoke of knowledge and a playfullness. He was smiling happily at Mar, which he would NEVER accociate with Snape. He was a little bit taller than Igor. Other than that, the man looked exacly like him. "This is Alexis Desties. Potions Master, Animagis, and Elemental Magic." Mar smiled back at the man and nodded.

Trin then motioned to the last person. The woman had dark red hair, almost black. It was twisted into a braid, landing at about her knees. She had dark green eyes, Mar would have called them Jade. She reached about Mar's hight. She had a calming look to her. She was thin, almost as if a strong wind would blow her away. Mar's breath caught in his throat when he saw her eyes. Tears came to his own. "And, last but no..."

"Mum!"

* * *

A/N: Oh! I'm EVIL:cackle madly: Mahahahaha :choke:cough:clear throat: HAHAHAHA!

Review please...oh, and don't kill me:jumps behind beta as rotten fruit is thrown: Haha!


	6. New Family

AN: Sorry it took so long. Anyway, thank to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is really just kinda filler. I got stuck and this is...filler, like I said. Heres the next chappy, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: New Family

* * *

The woman's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Um...s...sorry?" She stuttered. 

Mar blinked. The woman blinked back. A tear fell from his eye. "Im...sorry. You...you look like my mother...used to...I just thought..."

The woman smiled, "Oh! Well...My name is Lillian Evans. Im goint to teach you Dark Arts, more specifically, Parselmagic, Necromancy and Blood magic. Im also going to teach you history. Not that boring stuff, but the stuff you NEED to know." She grinned at him.

Mar smiled back. 'She IS my mother, then. I wonder why she said Evans, not Potter?' "Great"

* * *

Time passed quickly for Mar. He learned as much as he could and soaked in everything. He spent more time with Lily, Trin and Victor than anyone else. He had learnt that his mother was a Parseltouge, as well, which, really, explained quite alot. Igor explained to him that Lily was, in fact, his mother, which he had already known. She had been found half alive by Igor and he had used Necromancy to keep her alive. She had lost her most of her memory, so she didnt even remember being married to James Potter, much less having a child with him. She was currently still survining on Necromagics, which had also kept her the same age as the day she was found. 

To no one's suprise, Trin had started to flirt with Victor. Quite frankly, Mar was suprised it had taken so long for it to happen. Victor was seen by everyone blushing furiously more than half the time. Finally, Mar got tired of it and told Victor to just ask her out, already. Soon afterwards, the two were nearly inseperable.

Most days were spent in the library or class. Other than that, Mar was in bed, eating or talking to Igor, Lily, Victor or Trin. Mar had expected the time to go by slower, but the days blurred together to him, forming one blob of books, paper, ink, food, his bed and his friends. Before Mar knew it, half the Time Freeze had passed. It was Chistmas to everyone outside now and Mar laughed when he realize Christmas would last half a month for him.

Mar spent that entire time with his friends and mother. Everyone was shocked when Victor asked Trin to marry him. Mar was the first to congrautate them. To not mess with the Time Freeze, they skedualed for the wedding to be the week after graduation.

After Christmas, things once again went quickly. Before Mar knew it, the last week of the Time Freeze had appeared.

* * *

Im ending it here cause Im weird. Oh, and I did the wedding thing cause I am freaking out cause my mom told me on Thanksgiving day that she is getting married...and guess who's the maid of honor :raises hand: Freaky, huh? Anywho, review, plz? 


End file.
